La Venganza
by LadyJ07
Summary: Ella deseaba vengarse de Sesshomaru así que ideo el plan perfecto para poder lograrlo. Si, él pagaría y que mejor manera que abusando de ese poderoso cuerpo. ¿Como se sentirá él después que una simple mujer lo tuviera bajo su control?


El Youkai se movió a un lado para dejarla ver lo que ella había pedido. Le había costado quince días poder lograrlo pero finalmente y gracias a su inteligencia tenía el resultado. Además de que se había esforzado porque "ella" le había ofrecido el mejor incentivo para hacer lo imposible posible, aunque eso de alguna manera significara arriesgar su vida.

-¿Esta seguro que funcionara?-pregunto tomando el pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido rojo bastante atrayente.

-¿Duda de mis destrezas Ojou-sama? (1)-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

Ella giro sus ojos mientras guardaba lo que tanto había esperado con anhelo cuidadosamente entre su obi.

-No, pero debo estar segura...quiero mi venganza y por lo tanto deseo que todo salga a la perfección-lo miro bastante seria y él quito la sonrisa de sus labios entendiendo la importancia del asunto.

-Le aseguro que por mas poderoso que sea Sesshomaru-sama no podrá evitar lo que usted a planeado y mucho menos si utiliza ese liquido-le aseguro el Youkai y eso le dio la certeza a ella que sus planes saldrían a la perfección logrando hacerla sonreír con confianza.

Por fin el día había llegado, Sesshomaru pagaría y lo haría de la peor manera...bueno para él porque ella disfrutaría cada momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de que se consideraba un Youkai solitario, había algo que le molestaba ¿Acaso era el profundo silencio? Si, debía ser eso...que patético, debería sentirse feliz de estar solo por un día. No estaba el tonto de Jaken persiguiéndolo a todos lados quejándose de todo lo que sucedía en su castillo…tortura…era lo que sentía sus oídos con aquella voz chillona que tenia que soportar por horas.

Kenji, aquel viejo Youkai quien había estado por muchos años bajo el servicio de su padre y ahora al suyo también había salido inesperadamente hace unas horas atrás sin decirle cuanto iba a tardar en regresar. Si, se aprovechaba del que fuera una de las pocas personas que respetaba y por ello ese viejo estaba haciendo lo que se le daba la gana sin pedir su autorización.

Rin tampoco estaba, desde que había dejado de ser una chiquilla para convertirse en una mujer hermosa prefería pasar mas tiempo en las aldeas con aquellos patéticos humanos, débiles e inservibles, seguramente asediada por hombres dispuestos a conquistarla...

Gruño apartando el plato de comida de su mesa, si, estaba solo. Entonces ¿Por que seguía ese sentimiento en su corazón?...sentimiento... ¿Desde cuando tenia sentimientos? ahh si desde que se fijo en ella. Ella...había sido su más cruel y maldita perdición hasta el punto de rebajar su orgullo Youkai. Si su padre estuviera vivo seguramente se estaría burlando en su cara. Diciéndole: _¿Me juzgaste por permitirme amar? pero mírate tu has caído ante aquel sentimiento mil veces peor que yo"_

No...Pareció gritar aun su debilitado orgullo, por su puesto que él "no" la amaba porque él no se doblegaría, ni le suplicaría. El seguía siendo el más poderoso de los Youkais en esta era y se encargaría de que su prestigiada fama continuara así. Una sonrisa fría apareció en su rostro al recordar que eso era lo que siempre se decía, cuando sabia que era mentira. Que tonto era al tratar de engañarse a si mismo.

Levanto la copa que contenía su bebida observándola detenidamente y pensando que aunque lo negara mil veces ella era como este liquido...rojo, atrayente, tentador que parecía hipnotizarlo cada vez que la veía, deseándola tomarla en cualquier instante.

Bebió rápidamente todo el contenido de su copa como si de esa manera pudiera satisfacer su deseo pero al instante que lo hizo el liquido empezó hacerle sentir un fuego que parecía quemarlo desde su garganta hasta el estomago.

-Que demonios!- exclamo suavemente a pesar de que el ardor pudo hacerlo gritar. Sin embargo él era un Youkai de sangre pura así que eso no significaba nada, solo que se le hacia extraño que Mizuki…la nana de Rin…se hubiera atrevido a traerle una bebida de no muy buen gusto- Mizuki- la llamo y espero pero nunca obtuvo su respuesta. Ahora que lo recordaba la había notado un poco nerviosa cuando le estaba sirviendo sus alimentos pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto por tener sus pensamientos ocupados en estupideces.

Alzo un poco su rostro tratando de utilizar su poderoso olfato y arrugo el ceño al hacerlo. Se levanto de súbito cuando percibió en el aire un aroma totalmente diferente ¿Como no lo había notado? Al parecer tan concentrado estaba cuestionando sus patéticos sentimientos que había pasado por alto el que había alguien desconocido en su castillo. Trato de moverse pero no pudo porque todo comenzó a dar vueltas horriblemente. Se sentía débil...tan débil como un maldito humano y eso era algo imposible.

-Sesshomaru-escucho la voz de una mujer que se formo en un eco incontrolable repitiendo su nombre en su mente-Supo dulce al principio pero luego el fuego pareció querer quemar tu garganta ¿verdad?- El inmediatamente se giro como pudo para ver la copa que aun contenía una muy pequeña porción de lo que se había tomado. La escucho reírse placenteramente-así será mi venganza señor del oeste...bastante dulce y luego...- Los pasos de la mujer se hicieron mas cercanos y el guió sus orbes doradas hacia el lugar donde seguramente aparecería.

Allí estaba finalmente. Esa mujer llevaba un vestido negro, siendo sostenido por un solo tirante dejando así su hombro derecho completamente desnudo y mostrando su esplendida figura. Inmediatamente se dispuso a mirar su rostro pero comenzó repentinamente a ver borroso...Maldición!... se sentía mas débil a cada minuto hasta el punto de que comenzó a tambalear… no podía estar sucediendo esto…no había sido vencido nunca en ninguna batalla ni siquiera por el bastardo de Naraku para que ahora por medio de un liquido y su imbecil descuido fuera tan vulnerable hasta el punto de que esta mujer pudiera tenerlo tan fácilmente a su merced.

-¿Que... quieres?-No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando noto que su voz había perdido el tono fuerte que siempre utilizaba.

-¿Has perdido tu sentido auditivo?- pregunto sarcástica mientras se acercaba a él lentamente sin ningún temor-Ya te lo dije, Venganza- Se quedo observándolo. Sesshomaru era alto, poseía un cuerpo maravilloso y su cabello blanco era tan tentador...por eso se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos en sus delicadas hebras y él no pudo evitarlo.

-Lo que sea hazlo ahora que tienes la oportunidad porque después te matare- a pesar de que su voz sonó suave por los efectos de la poción ella supo que la estaba amenazando y sonrió. Siempre hasta en el peor momento al parecer el Señor Sesshomaru no perdía su actitud orgullosa.

-Ahh No creo que puedas cumplir ese deseo- Ahora se atrevió a tocar su rostro-Tráiganlo conmigo- ordeno de pronto dándole la espalda y por el mismo lugar donde ella había aparecido dos Youkais se acercaron a él cogiendolo cada uno de sus brazos.

-Cambie...de opinión...ustedes serán los primeros en...morir-sintió como los dos Youkais se tensaron momentáneamente dudando en seguir las ordenes de la mujer quien se quedo mirándolos algo molesta por su repentina cobardía.

-No tengo todo el día-se quejo

-Pero Ojou-Sama-clamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen Sesshomaru-sama solo amenaza en vano-lo miro nuevamente mientras sonreía tan malvadamente como él a veces lo hacia. El trato de enfocar su vista...si todo dejara de moverse tal vez podría sacar una de sus espadas...sin embargo antes de que lo intentara aquellos inútiles afirmaron más su captura en él arrastrándolo por los pasillos como si fuera una marioneta.

Definitivamente los mataría por humillarlo de esta manera y ella sufriría más.

A duras penas supo que lo estaban llevando al lado Norte de su castillo. Escucho como abrieron dos inmensas puertas de madera. El conocía el sonido de esa puerta...era su habitación.

-Pónganlo en el futon-ordeno y ellos obedecieron-ahora pueden irse. Los dos Youkais obedecieron de inmediato cerrando las puertas tras de si sin decir nada mas. Habían cumplido con lo que su Ojou-sama les había pedido y confiaban en que ella no le diera a Sesshomaru-Sama ninguna oportunidad porque si no, era mas que seguro que su sentencia de muerte se cumpliría.

-Magnifica habitación Sesshomaru-Se quedo mirando alrededor las decoraciones del impetuoso lugar donde el dormía-¿Ni siquiera piensas agradecerme el que halague tu buen gusto?- se inclino junto a él en el amplio y al parecer cómodo futon. Sesshomaru tenia los ojos cerrados, respirando normal, cualquiera que lo viera hubiera jurado que dormía pero ella sabia que no era así- ¿Que logras pretendiendo que duermes?- se acerco susurrándole al oído pero cuando intento apartarse fue inesperadamente cogida por el cuello.

-¿Que...había en la… bebida?-

-No te preocupes… pronto todo dejara de dar vueltas-poso su mano sobre la de él para quitarla fácilmente y aquello molesto a Sesshomaru porque gruño. Al parecer él no quería entender que no tenia la fuerza necesaria para hacerle daño -El liquido que tomaste te debilito, bueno no hasta el punto de quitarte cualquier movilidad, sin embargo eso no significa que no tenga la gran ventaja de poderte controlar-bajo sus manos hasta el cinto que cargaba las espadas de Sesshomaru y las puso a un lado bastante apartado.

-Que venganza tan patética-Murmuro. Al parecer ella no había mentido porque ya no estaba tan mareado y la visibilidad volvió a sus ámbares, pero aun así continuaba débil...si...lo comprobó porque ni siquiera pudo apretar el cuello de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-No lo es- se voltio caminando nuevamente donde él estaba. Al hacerlo Sesshomaru por fin tuvo una imagen nítida de ella, su cuerpo, se delineaba mostrando sus tentativas curvas, aquella piel destilaba suavidad con tan solo verla, su rostro era una combinación extraña de dulzura con rebeldía y esos ojos brillaban malvadamente, mientras alzaba sus delicadas manos para soltar su cabello y dejarlo libremente.

Si no hacia algo estaba perdido. Ahora sabia que ella si hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que se vengaría.

- Dime Sesshomaru ¿Cuantas mujeres han dormido en este futon?-el tensiono la mandíbula de su rostro ante aquella pregunta- solo una ¿no es así? ¿La amas?-el no respondió y ella sonrió- Sesshomaru-sama ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan orgulloso?-el gruño en molestia nuevamente dándole a si la respuesta. ¿Por que tenia que hablar de este tema trayéndole así memorias en este momento?-eso es lo malo sobre ti, te encanta dominar todo y a _todos-_

-¿Que harás para cambiar eso?-Sonrió fríamente-hablaras todo el día, mirándome y torturándome con tu presencia-ella lo miro seria ante su comentario-Porque lo que me distes no durara mucho y sabes que te sucederá si recupero totalmente mis fuerzas- No lo podía evitar, estaba enojado por estar débil ante aquella mujer pero por lo menos su voz ya estaba sonando tan imponente como lo solía ser y no como unos minutos atrás. Eso al menos le sostenía su orgullo de Youkai.

-Me encanta cuando amenazas pero hoy no estas en posición de hacerlo-finalmente se acerco viéndolo ahí recostado y ella de pie. Que sensación tan gratificante tener al poderoso señor de las tierras del Oeste de esta manera.- Y esto es lo que voy hacer-metió la mano entre su obi lentamente para sacar un Sai (2) que pareció brillar con la luz del sol que entraba en la habitación mostrando cuan filoso estaba. Se acerco lentamente y se inclino sentándose en el pecho de Sesshomaru. Ambos se observaron mutuamente, parecía una lucha de miradas sobre quien perdería primero.

El la estaba desafiando y por supuesto no pediría clemencia. Haber sido tan descuidado ya lo había herido demasiado para preocuparse ahora por una mujer y su tonta arma que seguramente utilizaría para...abrió sus ámbares sorpresivamente cuando ella comenzó a rasgar su Yutaca para dejar al descubierto su pecho. Alzo su mano para detenerla pero ella fácilmente la sostuvo en contra de su voluntad mientras seguía deslizando el Sai hasta más abajo e íntimamente dejando su piel expuesta.

-Ohh Sesshomaru que magnifico cuerpo tienes, tan poderoso, esplendido, pidiendo por satisfacción-tiro el sai lejos para posar ambas manos y así poder correr la tela de la Yutaca. Ahí estaba él totalmente desnudo ante su vista-podrás estar débil pero eso no significa que tu sangre Youkai despierte ante los deseos que tienes al ser macho y tampoco evite despertar otras cosas mas- rió mientras sus ojos observaba su grandiosa masculinidad descaradamente.

-Maldita-mascullo. ¿Así pensaba vengarse? ¿Poseyéndolo? Que irónico, cuando supuestamente era él quien dominaba...esto no podía estar sucediendo. Tenia que ser una maldita pesadilla, pero cuando ella se levanto para desenvolver su obi y abrir su kimono demostrándole su piel exquisita, tan desnuda como lo estaba ahora él e inevitablemente atrayente supo que no era un mal rato que le quería hacer pasar su mente mediante un sueño y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella se tiro sobre su cuerpo para comenzar a besar su boca sin medida, salvajemente, obligándolo abrir su boca para poder introducir su sensual lengua probando su cavidad, jugando con la suya logrando hacerle nacer el deseo de responderle. ¿Que demonios? Estaba supuesto a negarse y por eso se disponía a morderle el labio para hacerla sangrar en muestra de su rechazo pero ella pareció intuir sus acciones así que se separo rápidamente, creando un río de besos exóticos por su cuello y luego por su fornido pecho, mientras se deleitaba aspirando aquel aroma tan varonil que lo hacia único y especial.

Sus besos parecían llamas ardientes que dejaban huellas en su piel sin desearlo. Su sangre comenzaba a correr descontrolada en su cuerpo. ¿Como era posible que su cuerpo lo estuviera traicionando de esta manera?

-Ves, no me equivoque cuando te dije que no todas las partes de cuerpo estarían tan débiles-bajo su mano haciendo un recorrido lento y tortuoso hasta llegar a su miembro el cual tomo apretándolo levemente.

Le fue imposible no gemir ante lo que hizo.

-Macho es macho no importa si eres Youkai o humano-

-No me compares a esa mediocre raza-se lo dijo con esfuerzo. Sobre todo porque ella había comenzado a masajear de arriba abajo su traidor miembro que estaba totalmente erecto y vibrante ante su roce.

-Que irónico Sesshomaru-se acerco hasta llegar a su oído para susurrarle sin dejar de hacer su agradable osadía en su parte intima-odias a los humanos pero te acuestas con una-y antes de que el pudiera responder o hacer algunos de esos ruidos en protesta lo beso nuevamente. Fue rápido pero bastante apasionado.

Podía sentir como Sesshomaru trataba de luchar contra si mismo para no caer en la tentación de responderle pero ella sabia que era cuestión de minutos para que su fuerza de voluntad desapareciera por completo.

Nuevamente volvió a su plan principal. Puso su boca en su miembro incitándolo a cada momento. Podía notar como las venas de la sangre que corría descontroladamente en su virilidad se hacían más notorias a medida que continuaba con su juego erótico.

No podía resistirlo a pesar de que quisiera, era un macho al final de cuentas y como tal la sexualidad también era algo que lo atraía. Gruño pero a diferencias de las otras veces que habían sido a causa de la molestia que sentía estaba vez fue por lo excitado que estaba. Aquella mujer continuaba probando su hombría de una manera experta…experta, bruja que lo quería enloquecer…sus músculos se tensionaron hasta querer dejar liberar su semilla pero antes de que eso sucediera ella se detuvo…Ohh aunque por supuesto no se lo iba a decir, quería reclamarle el porque lo había hecho, un momento… ¿reclamarle?…sexo…maldición.

Ella sonrió al ver que su rostro delineaba completa molestia, sabía que Sesshomaru no estaba complacido al no haber terminado con lo que comenzó. Si, aquel corazón podía ser frió pero su cuerpo era una llama completamente ardiente, y todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos una explicación de su acción. Eso era lo que podía ver claramente a través de ese cuerpo poderoso y perfecto. Quiso reírse ahí mismo pero opto por no hacerlo, al contrario gateo lentamente hasta quedar viéndose uno al otro de nuevo.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, se que quieres tocarme. Tu cuerpo arde en anhelo por sentir mi piel- le hablo casi en un murmullo pero siendo bastante seductora mientras frotaba su cuerpo delicado junto al de él para seguir torturándolo y al hacerlo noto como Sesshomaru seguía luchando en contra de la tentación porque sus pupilas se habían dilatado en deseo…si…Sesshomaru sucumbiría al deseo y no habría nada en el cielo o en la tierra que evitara que la tomara.

-Maldita bruja-mascullo para levantar sus manos como pudo y atraerla a él besándola violentamente. Si, dejaría que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y después…después…él sabría muy bien lo que haría… de esa manera le daría tiempo a que la poción desapareciera de su organismo y tendría las fuerzas suficientes para hacerla pagar. Ella correspondió de igual manera tan salvajemente como él y eso pareció emocionar a ambos inevitablemente.

Podía sentirla húmeda, excitada…lo sabia…por el olor que destilaba, aquel olor que le decía que la poseyera.

Pero por supuesto él no tuvo que hacer nada porque ella se levanto ante su miembro erecto para introducírselo lentamente en su feminidad haciendo a ambos gemir. Ella pareció acoplarse a su tamaño para comenzar a moverse lentamente mirándolo fijamente, viendo cada facción de aquel rostro sonriendo al verlo así, tan sublime…ella dominando al gran señor Sesshomaru.

El podía ver el vaivén de sus cadera, era erótico, seductor, que miserable debería sentirse de que una simple mujer lo estuviera dominando. Sin embargo lo existente aun de su orgullo había sido paralizado porque no podía hallarlo en ningún lado exigiéndole a su cuerpo una explicación por haber sucumbido tan fácil y estúpidamente.

Siguió levantando su mirada ámbar mientras sus manos reposan en los muslos de aquella aterciopelada piel. Tenía el vientre plano y unos senos maravillosos Ohh y el cabello se movía tan lentamente como sus movimientos. Incluso el sudor que había comenzado a llenar su cuerpo la hacia ver mas esplendida ¿Esta pensando que esta mujer era hermosa? Si, lamentablemente lo era, y esos ojos que lo miraban burlonamente, brillaban considerablemente por no gemir tanto como ella.

De pronto sintió las uñas parecer incrustarse entre sus hombros y sintió que sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, mas profundos al igual que sus gritos…demonios, ella tendría un orgasmo y el también….traidor…su cuerpo era el mas vil traidor.

-Sesshomaru-grito cuando el clímax la golpeo y a los segundo un grotesco sonido la siguió a ella cuando el se derramo en su interior llenándola de su semilla caliente y tan poderosa como él.

Se recostó en su pecho agotada totalmente por el esfuerzo, sabia en su interior que no debía permitir dormirse sobre ese cuerpo, pero estaba cansada…media hora…pensó para si y después…después…cerro los ojos lentamente mientras su respiración se normalizaba como la de el.

No dormiría…no…no cuando ella estaba exhausta. Ahora era su oportunidad…ahora…trato de levantar la mitad de su cuerpo pero no pudo. Tal vez era el peso de ella que aun seguía conectada a su cuerpo a través de su intimidad, el cansancio o tal vez los efectos de aquella poción que la muy descarada se había atrevido a darle por lo que decidió solo descansar unos momentos antes de hacerla pagar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía que el oxigeno que estaba supuesto a llegar a sus pulmones estaba escaseando, además de que el peso que sentía encima suyo no ayudaba a mucho. Finalmente no lo soporto mas y abrió los ojos rápidamente para darse cuenta que ahora los papeles habían cambiado…su plan perfecto…ya no lo era tanto. Sin embargo en vez de sentirse insegura solo sonrió como si no sintiera las garras de Sesshomaru peligrosamente apretando las venas de su cuello.

-¿Aun te ríes?-hablo de nuevo aquella voz tan fría que conocía ella. Si, él se había recobrado _completamente­._

-No puedes negar que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo –levanto su mano para tocar su rostro varonil por unos escasos segundos antes que el tomara su mano y la pusiera de nuevo contra el futon.

-Solo existe una persona en este mundo quien puede crear una poción para debilitarme-le dijo. No necesitaba preguntarle quien era porque él ya conocía la respuesta- Dime que le ofreciste a cambio-

-Te lo diré si aceptas que…-el apretó su cuello evitando que ella pudiera hablar. Sabia lo que ella quería escuchar de sus propios labios… esa era su venganza…decir cinco palabras y ella estaría satisfecha por siempre ¿Pero como se sentiría él mismo después si lo hacia?...nada…no sentiría nada si se lo decía, su orgullo ya estaba mas que por debajo del suelo y unas cuantas palabras no cambiarían eso por mas que quisiera.

Trago fuertemente.

-Me...-sintió un nudo en la garganta. Al menos ya había dicho la primera palabra ahora seguía la mas difícil- Me…-la vio a ella haciendo el esfuerzo junto con él para decir la siguiente palabra. Ahh un demonio, que importaba al final solo ella lo sabría- Me dominaste…-

-Y…- siguió esperando ella con aquella gran sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Y… me… gusto-ahora fue el quien la miro fijo y sus ámbar parecieron dos llamas de fuego-pero _amo _mas a _mi_ hembra…bruja- después de aquellas palabras hubo un silencio por unos minutos que parecieron eternos donde solo se sentía allá afuera el vaivén de las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Dijiste que la amas?-pregunto como si nunca hubiera conocido el significado de aquella palabra. Sesshomaru no respondió pero ella estaba más que segura que había escuchado correctamente- Es la tercera vez que dices esa palabra-sonrió pero esta vez no era con burla, satisfacción o victoria, era de alegría- Sesshomaru- se acerco y lo beso efusivamente hasta casi quedar sin respiración. Cuando se separo lo miro enojada- lo de _bruja_ fue innecesario…No tienes nada de romántico-

-Ahora dime como lo lograste- finalmente bajo su dedo índice por el cuello lentamente hasta llegar a clavícula de su cuello.

-Dijiste que nunca podría dominarte en la cama así que decidí vengarme demostrándote que si podía y que te encantaría-llevo sus manos a las hebras de plata deslizando sus dedos suavemente-sabes que me encanta los retos pero tu eres uno muy difícil-rio ante aquello y él sonrió a medias sintiéndose halagado por lo que dijo-sabia que como todos en este mundo tienes una debilidad, bueno aunque yo se que soy tu debilidad numero uno-espero a que el la contradijera pero eso nunca sucedió lo cual significaba que aceptaba lo que acaba de decir y ese hecho la hacia sentir mas contentas-...así que recurrí a Kenji-

Aja maldito viejo traidor, así que había sido el quien la había ayudado.

-Le ofrecía ayudarlo con Mizuki, sabes que siempre ha estado enamora de ella así que después de unos consejos personales se animo a confesarse ante Mizuki y ella acepto…y si, Mizuki estaba nerviosa cuando te sirvió tus alimentos porque pensó que descubrirías todo y matarías a Kenji-

-Es lo que haré-

-No lo harás porque se que lo quieres y deseas lo mejor para él, aunque nunca se lo digas. Además Mizuki no estaba de acuerdo con esto, ni siquiera sabia que yo había puesto la poción en la bebida que te sirvió.

-¿Donde están?-

-No lo se pero no volverán en unas cuantas semanas-

-¿Y Rin?-

-En la aldea cercana con su novio - le confirmo lo que él sospechaba.

-Lo iré a matar ahora mismo- trato de ponerse de pie pero ella se lo impidió.

-Sesshomaru eres tan celoso como cualquier padre lo seria con su hija a pesar de que ella no lo es -llevo su dedo índice en las marcas moradas que tenia sobre sus mejillas- pero es hora de que entiendas de que Rin no es una niña, es una mujer y tiene derecho hacer su vida. Además el chico no es malo. Sin embargo te aseguro que si la defrauda te daré todo el permiso para que le hagas pagar- él sonrió malvadamente ante aquella idea pero la borro cuando comenzó esa batalla de miradas con las que siempre se enfrentaban mutuamente.

Kagome pensó en que no había sido tan mala idea haber discutido con él desde hace dos semanas. La verdad le había molestado el hecho de que el se hubiera burlado de que nunca tendría la oportunidad de dominarlo completamente en la cama. Y no, no es que Sesshomaru no la dejara hacer lo que quisiera cuando hacían el amor, pero el siempre era quien la torturaba haciéndola suplicar cada segundo que fuera posible. Claro, talvez ella había exagerado un poco en su molestia porque en el fondo sabia que él solo la estaba desafiando, pero un reto era un reto así que se propuso a dominarlo aunque sea por una vez completamente.

Además ella también tenía su orgullo de mujer.

Le había costado muchísimo convencer a Kenji sobre todo porque le tenia una gran lealtad a Sesshomaru pero después que le dijo su malvado plan …donde por cierto descubrió que los Youkais se ponen rojos… y el que le ayudaría con Mizuki todo fue mas sencillo.

Solo tuvo que enviar a todos los que estuvieran en el castillo lejos por unos días, bueno excepto por los dos guardianes Youkais que le ayudaron a llevar a Sesshomaru hasta su habitación.

Sabia en el fondo que él había continuado con su juego desde el primer momento que la vio después que bebió aquella poción y también sabia que le encantaba la idea de que ella hubiera preparado todo esto para darle una "lesión". Por supuesto Sesshomaru no se lo diría tan fácilmente pero su cuerpo se lo demostró. Claro él siempre era orgulloso, no tanto como antes, pero Sesshomaru era Sesshomaru al fin de cuentas. Por eso lo molesto con los comentarios de que odiara a los humanos pero se acostaba con una…malvada…fue lo que vio en esos ojos ámbar en respuesta cuando le dijo eso, pero era una clase de juego. Ella era la única que el amaba a pesar de todo y era la única mujer humana que compartía su lecho todas las noches. Al principio no fue fácil sobre todo para Sesshomaru el aceptar que estaba enamorado de una humana pero con el tiempo había logrado darle algo de calor a ese frió corazón.

_Te amo_…recordó la primera vez que se lo dijo cuando cayo enferma de gravedad. Fue en un susurro a su oído, casi tembloroso, temeroso de que se fuera a terminar el mundo por confesar lo que sentía su corazón…era un tonto…pero a pesar de la alta fiebre que tenia sabia que no había sido un sueño y la emoción que sintió fue indescriptible porque aunque en el fondo de su corazón ella ya lo sabia era la primera vez que él se lo demostraba con palabras.

La segunda vez fue cuando estaban intimidando después de que él regresara de un largo viaje que había tenido que hacer y hoy se lo había dicho por tercera vez. Si seguía a si pronto lograría que se lo dijera todos los días…sonrió… si sabia que estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Si, era débil desde que se había enamorado de esta mujer, ella había sido una maldición para su orgullo pero una bendición para su tonto corazón. Ella, tan impetuosa como siempre, valiente, terca, unas veces malhumorada pero siempre llena y dispuesta a darle amor había sido la única que lo dominara y ahora podía decir en todos los sentidos…solo ella nadie más. Para todos seguía siendo el frió señor Sesshomaru, dueño de las tierras del Oeste, sin escrúpulos y sentimientos…si supieran que junto a _su mujer _él era completamente diferente y por ella había cambiado hasta llegar al punto de decir aquella palabra: Amor. Le había costado años pero ella siempre había esperado pacientemente por ese día...Amaba a Kagome Higurashi y jamás se arrepentiría de ello aunque su orgullo se molestara por eso. Kagome era su hembra, su mujer, su compañera, su amante, su vida.

-¿En que piensas?-susurro Kagome

-Matare a los dos Youkais que te ayudaron y se atrevieron a tocarme-Mintió.

-Deja de querer matar a todo el mundo-rodó junto con él en el futon para quedar ahora ella encima de él- Además no podrás saber quienes eran porque no estabas en buenas condiciones, dudo que los haya reconocido.

Tenía un punto a su favor. Aunque en realidad no habla tan en serio. Si no hubiera querido continuar con esto desde un principio lo hubiera logrado sin usar la fuerza….solo hubiera bastado decirle alguna palabra hiriente y ella hubiera parado este jueguito de su "venganza"…aunque eso hubiera significado dos meses completos de abstinencia… pero porque le gustaba que Kagome lo sorprendiera había continuado su juego…aunque se aseguraría que Kenji no le diera otro porción de esa pócima, ni loco permitiría que su mujer se aprovechara una segunda vez teniéndolo completamente ante su merced.

La acerco para darle un beso. Ahora que había descansado le haría el amor y la haría suplicar. Deslizo su mano por su hombro dispuesto alcanzar uno de sus perfectos senos pero pareció recordar lo mas importante de todo esto:

- ¿Y el mocoso?-

-Tu "hijo"-clarifico Kagome- esta con Jaken en la cabaña de Sango y Miroku junto con sus hijos…se quedara por allá unos días-tomo su mano varonil y la llevo hasta donde el se proponía al principio tocar- No mas preguntas, hoy estas hablando mucho Sesshomaru y eso es raro en ti, aprovecha que planee el que estemos solos, el que te amo como nunca y que quiero que "tu" me hagas ahora mismo el amor nuevamente-

Ohh si, claro que la complacería…ahora él seria quien se_ vengaría_ de ella.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas del Autor:

(1)**Ojou-Sama-** Es un termino que solo se utiliza para las mujeres que tienen una elevada posición o importancia. Por lo general en el anime esta expresión es utilizada por personas que están bajo las órdenes de una mujer.

(2) **Sai: **Su forma básica es una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales también puntiagudas. Para aquellos que han visto la película "_Elektra" _pueden tener una idea exacta de cómo son.

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Ahora bien, antes de que me pregunten:

¿Que paso con Inuyasha? ¿Por que Kagome esta con Sesshomaru? ¿Tienen un hijo? Hallaran las respuestas en la historia que escribí llamada el _"Pecado de Amarte_" me base en ella para crear este one shot y tener un argumento donde fuera fácil poner a Sesshomaru y Kagome juntos. Aunque trate de que no sea necesario leer toda la historia para entender esta, se que siempre habrán preguntas del… ¿_por que?…_.pero si tienen dudas les podré responder a través de sus reviews

Por cierto siempre quise hacer una historia donde no se conocieran la identidad de uno de los personajes solo hasta el final, así que no se si funciono, trate de hacer referencia de que Sesshomaru admiraba la belleza de Rin para que pensaran que estaba enamorada de ella pero como vieron solo lo hizo porque sabia que tenia pretendientes...Y por cierto en esta historia él la quiere como un _padre_, se que lo mencione en la historia pero no pierdo nada repitiendo ¿verdad?…en fin espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias por el tiempo que se dedicaron a leerla

Dejen un review para saber su opinión, no importa que sea largo o corto por lo menos así se lo que piensan

LadyJ07

09/27/08


End file.
